


Hewn from Wood

by voleuse



Series: The Latin Root of Mercy [1]
Category: Supernatural, Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But electricity is the same for everybody.</em><br/>Cooper opens his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hewn from Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the second season finale of _Twin Peaks_.  
>  The title and summary are drawn from Erika Meitner's spectacular poem, _[WalMart Supercenter](http://therumpus.net/2011/11/walmart-supercenter-a-rumpus-original-poem-by-erika-meitner/)_.

Cooper opened his eyes. His throat felt hoarse, and his mouth tasted like blood. He looked up, and the man in front of him tightened his grip on the shotgun, the barrel rising slightly. Cooper tried to say something, then stopped. Cleared his throat. He looked left, at a large cargo door, its metal frame bent, the top hinge snapped. He looked right, and there was a coat, crumpled in the center of a chalked spiral.

Cooper stepped forward, his shoes scraping oddly, and the man caught his breath, then released in a long sigh. He let the shotgun droop. "Do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry," Cooper replied. "I don't." He scraped his foot against the ground again; he looked down--the scratching sound was sand, or maybe salt.

The man scratched his beard with his free hand. "Bobby," he said. "Singer."

"Good to meet you." Cooper took another step forward. "Where's Annie?"

Bobby sighed. He dug a hand into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, folded into thirds. "She gave me this, just in case."

Cooper reached out and took it. The paper's creases were sharp. His name was written boldly, off-center. It trembled in his hand. He looked up again. "Where's Annie?"

Bobby turned his gaze to the coat. "See," he said, "sometimes." He stopped for a long four seconds. "Sometimes, they let us trade."

**Author's Note:**

> A new friend of mine just watched the entire run of _Twin Peaks_ in about a month. Today is her birthday, so I wrote her this.


End file.
